


Legacy

by Sheldonmoments



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, The Force, Unreliable Narrator, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheldonmoments/pseuds/Sheldonmoments
Summary: Luke is faced with the challenge of what to do with the old Jedi Temple.What happens when Luke explores the large empty building which was once home to thousands of Jedi?(Cross-posted on FF.net)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 37





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is a unreliable narrator

Legacy

Luke Skywalker had finally built up the courage to enter the old Jedi temple. He took R2D2 with him as he was certain that he would need a mobile power unit, since the temple had been dead for the last 20 or so years. As he approached, he felt a wall for force energy and realised that it had been force sealed. Luke reasoned that this must have been after the Jedi purge because there were records of none-force sensitive beings entering and even working at the temple.  
  


As he climbed up the rather grand front steps he was amazed at the statues of ancient Jedi, and the fact that most of the temple seemed to be relatively intact. He took a moment to take in the sight of grounds and gardens stretching off round the sides of the main building to the outer walls. There were trees and flowers from all over the galaxy, with benches dotted here and there. There were wide areas of stone which may have been used for practice of some sort.  
  


The first sign that something had happened at all to the temple was the front gates, they were hanging off their hinges but no other damage. It must have been the force which opened them, which meant that the Jedi in the temple must have realised something was wrong. Carefully stepping into the main entrance hall Luke was taken aback by the sheer scale of the place. The force seemed mainly peaceful but if Luke walked to certain spots there was an old lingering tension. He assumed that these must have been placed where the Jedi bravely fought there last stand against there once allies. But there was nothing there now. If it hadn’t been for the layers of dust and dirt, the occasional scorch mark and the missing décor in some places Luke could almost imagine that someone could walk across the room at any moment.  
  


After looking at the schematics R2 had in his systems Luke headed towards the training halls. These were essentially large open spaces where Luke imagined that people could practice lightsabre duals under the watchful eye of the masters. Suddenly the room seemed to fill with light and there were pairs duelling …  
  
 _… The room smelt of sweat and the air was full of noise. Clashing of lightsabres rang out from all corners (_ Luke moved round watching the different groups practice their skills _). One group moved aside and another team took the middle spot in the hall. The atmosphere in the room changed there was a build-up of excitement as the two men faced each other. The one on the right was wearing a light tunic and was stood with his lightsabre pointing directly at his partner. The other Jedi was wearing a dark tunic and had his lightsabre in a double handed grip above his head. Then suddenly they were moving and it was like a dance, fast and deadly but beautiful. (_ Luke had just started to learn about sabre techniques and could tell that these two were a perfect balance _) The fight continued until all others in the room had stopped, an older master had arrived followed by a group of younglings and was quietly explaining some of the moves….  
  
_ Almost as suddenly as it started the light dimed and Luke was standing staring into the middle of the room. It hit him then that he recognised the pair, the ginger one in the light tunic must have been Obi Wan which meant the darker one was Anakin his father. Luke was pulled out of his reverie by R2 who had managed to knock over a box, as it fell to the ground multiple cylinders scattered over the floor. Luke reach down and ignited one of the lightsabres, the blade was weak and rather short indicating a training sabre obviously not thought to be threatening to the empire.  
  


Luke moved on, he decided he would have time to do a more thorough investigation another time. He passed several more training halls but he ignored them for the time being. When Luke entered the archives, he was shocked, the shelves were long since empty and the banks of computer interfaces where damaged beyond repair. It was with a pang of regret Luke thought about all that lost knowledge. Then again the room seemed to change…  
  
 _… a rather formidable looking woman was approaching a young Padawan, who was standing in the middle of the room just staring.  
‘Padawan Skywalker, do you have a problem’  
‘No Master Nu it’s just I have never seen so many data pads and books before’  
‘Well young Padawan you will find all information here, if you can’t find it than it is likely that it doesn’t exist’  
‘yes master Nu … but what happens if it just hasn’t been discovered yet?’  
‘Well that is the role of our exploration and education corps they provide new information’  
‘I see master, well I need to find out about Ryloth’  
‘Ah right this way, it will be in the geography section’  
As the woman and the young boy headed off into the darkness the vision faded….  
  
_Luke took a little while to explore some of the alcoves, then decided to move on he was finding the cavernous space which was once filled with information intimidating.  
  


Luke was surprised to hear the sound of running water as he approached a room near the centre of the temple. He ducked through a door was received a face full of leaves, there were trees and plants of all varieties in the room, and if he hadn’t been reaching out with the Force he may very well have ended up in one of the small lakes. The room smelt of life more than any in the temple and he was surprised to find such a place. There were rocky areas, and wooded areas in fact it crossed Luke’s mind to ask Chewie to come in and try to sort it out. Then it happened again …  
  
 _…. A man in a dark tunic is sitting on a rock alone, but the force is in turmoil. Then a man with ginger hair comes up behind him, takes a seat on the ground and nothing happens. After about 10 minutes the man on the rock becomes restless.  
‘I was surprised to find you here Anakin, the only time your ever in here is to swim’  
‘Yer well I needed to think Master’  
‘Anakin I am sorry she left’  
‘NO YOUR NOT IT WAS YOU AND THE COUNCIL WHICH DROVE HER AWAY’  
‘Anakin …. I am not going to deny the role of the council and I think there decision was wrong’  
There was a pause then some of the tension drained out of the room  
‘The perfect master Obi Wan doesn’t agree with the council what is the universe coming to’  
‘well I was thinking the same thing when I found the great Jedi Anakin meditating in the room of a thousand fountains’  
‘Yer well …. There’s a first time for everything isn’t there master’  
‘there certainly is Anakin, now come you need some rest’  
The tension in the room evaporated replaced by the warm feelings of friendship, though there was a undercurrent of strain and the room became overgrown and dark again….  
  
_Luke hurried out of the room feeling inexplicably uneasy, wondering what else he would find. On his way through the temple he passed many rooms which seemed to be class rooms, or meditation rooms. Luke stumbled across a large hanger, in here R2 beeped delightedly, almost as if he had returned home. Maybe when he had been in the property of Obi Wan he had been kept here.  
  


Climbing up the council spire to reach the council chambers, he was intrigued as to the mysterious often revered council. When the people he had spoken to mentioned them, they seem to be referring to the best. Luke knew that Yoda was the grand master and head of the council so he decided some of it must have been true. As he entered the room it was empty apart from a semi-circle of chairs. There where floor to ceiling windows around the majority of the walls and a large many pointed star on the floor. Some of the chairs seemed to be out of place and some had singe marks on from a lightsabre but overall it looked as though the Jedi council had just stepped out. A force vision then seems to manifest itself ….  
  
 _….. Excitement filled the atmosphere but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Luke saw Obi Wan standing in the centre of the circle alone.  
‘Master Kenobi in recognition of you contribution in the war, as well as experience in the field of fighting Sith we are granting you a place on the council’ A rather imposing Jedi stated  
‘Thankyou masters’ Obi Wan stated with a bow, though it was fairly obvious that he was extremely pleased he maintained a clam demeanour.  
‘A Member of this council you are Obi Wan’ Yoda announced  
  
With a short bow Obi Wan left the room (the image didn’t seem to be fading so Luke followed his mentor)  
  
‘You guessed right Anakin, they have granted me a position on the council’  
‘Congratulations master’ (it seemed genuine and heart felt but Luke could just hear a hint of jealousy)  
‘I can’t think of anything I have done to merit this Anakin’ Obi Wan countered obviously picking up on the jealousy.  
‘Oh I don’t know master, you killed a Sith when you were a padawan. You managed to train the unruly chosen one to knight hood. You have managed to take a defensive form of lightsabre combat and make it deadly. Your one of the best negotiators in the republic and did I mention a great friend of mine’  
‘Well when you put it like that…’  
‘Oh and a stickler for the rules and you love following the council anyway so why not be part of it’  
‘Well that sounds more like you, but thank you my friend’  
‘No problem old man, and I mean It, well done’.....  
  
_The scene faded and Luke found himself standing in the atrium for the council chamber. The whole place seems earie like someone was going to walk in at any moment.  
  


Luke started to make his way back towards the entrance when he came across what looked like the living accommodation. There where nurseries, with cots lined up in neat rows, but there was tell-tale blaster marks on the walls indicating that not even the youngest members got out. There were large dormitories with dusty sleep mats on the ground and a small selection of mind stimulating toys. There were halls and halls of Master-Padawan accommodations, and other apartments for the other Knights and Masters resident at the temple. He was drawn to two doors at the end of a corridor, and asked R2 to provide some power to open them. As the power came up the door to the small apartment read MASTER KENOBI AND KNIGHT SKYWALKER, and the adjacent door read PADAWAN TANO.  
  


Luke had no idea who Padawan Tano was, but got the impression she may have been the girl being referred to in the vision in the room of a thousand fountains.   
Luke entered Obi Wan and Anakin’s shared apartment, it looked as if they had just popped out, there weren’t many possessions but what was there was homely. There was a common area, with a sofa, easy chair and table; there was also a holo projector. There was a small kitchen, and there was a mug of cold, and rather mouldy kaff on the side, Luke was sure he would find food in the cupboards as well.   
He walked into the small fresher and saw a half used bottle of aftershave and a razor beside the sink.   
Luke took a deep breath and entered one of the bed rooms; it was completely unadorned except for a small picture of a ginger teenager with a long haired man. This must have been Obi Wans room, all his belongings apart from his lightsabre and cloak were still present. Luke didn’t want to disturb anything so left silently, and then he entered his father’s room. There was stuff everywhere, most of it was circuitry, and there seemed to be half finished projects on the surfaces. The bed was all scrupled as if someone had just left and the walls were coved in posters of pod racers. Luke had to smile as he left the room, he took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa….  
  
 _.... ‘Obi Wan open the door’ Anakin was standing by Obi Wans Door hammering on it with his fist.  
‘Anakin please go away’ came the muffled reply  
‘You have been sulking in there far too long, I haven’t even seen you since you returned from Mandalore’  
Silence was all that was given  
‘Please master, you are scaring me …. I can feel your emotions through the bond … your self-loathing and while you were away there was a flash of hatred ….. but worse is the emptiness’  
‘Anakin please’  
‘NO OBI WAN …. You are going to come out here and you are going to tell me what happened and don’t worry I am not too angry that you took my ship then destroyed it’  
There was silence then the door opened and Obi Wan stood there looking awful  
‘How did you know?’  
‘You cursed rather loudly via our bond master’  
‘Oh well I will make sure you get another one’ with that he turned and started back into his room. Suddenly Anakin was up and across the room  
‘Master you have been crying, please tell me what is wrong so I can fix it’  
‘There is no way to fix it Anakin’  
‘She is dead isn’t she’ It wasn’t a question just a statement of fact. Obi Wans breath hitched as if Anakin had just stabbed him.  
‘I am so sorry master’  
‘It was my fault … Maul killed her to get to me … I tried to talk him out of it but he hates me … he killed Satine ….. Anakin he killed Satine’ the end of the sentence was almost lost in sobs as Obi Wan, that brave old man that Luke knew broke down. Anakin couldn’t stand it and scooped him up in his arms, and they just sat there mourning the passage of Satine. As the scene returned to normal Luke heard a final   
‘Thank you Anakin’   
‘Well we couldn’t have Master Kenobi breaking that stoic façade of the Jedi, and I could tell it was killing you’.....  
  
_Luke was left feeling both shocked and heart warmed by the vision, then he suddenly felt the urge to leave. He wanted to be as far away from these rooms, which showed the Jedi to be just as normal as anyone else. R2 followed as he raced out past what looked like the medical wing and back towards the entrance.  
  


As he passed the security centre though something surprised him, there was the flickering image of a paused recording. It was as if someone had been watching then left, maybe intending to come back later. There wasn’t enough power to play the footage so Luke connected R2 to the system. The holo started playing with a man Luke recognised as Anakin kneeling before the emperor. Luke rewound the recording with trepidation, he was about to witness his father’s last minutes.  
  


It was horrific, the holo showed Clones shooting Jedi all over the temple. There was a clip of a wall which had been cut with lightsabre, and younglings running and blaster bolts everywhere then the smoke cleared and bodies. There were bodies everywhere, and then it got worse as he could see Anakin killing Jedi, then the view switched and he was fighting a youngling in the training hall it didn’t last long. But the worst was the section of recording just before it had been paused. It showed Anakin killing younglings, who were armed with training sabres or nothing at all in the council chambers. Then there is footage of Anakin kneeling before the emperor.   
Then there was a shot of two Jedi killing the clones. The next time they were picked up the taller one removed his cloak hood revealing himself to be Obi Wan. Obi Wan seemed to be searching the bodies with his eyes even as he bent down to tend a small girl. Luke knew he was looking for Anakin, he could see Obi Wan become increasingly tense as they found bodies everywhere. The look of disgust at the sight of the killed younglings in the council chamber and Yoda pointing out they were killed by light sabre. The next time the holo showed Obi Wan he was in a similar position to Luke, Yoda warned him not to look.   
Then he watched, Luke was sure he was looking to see what had become of Anakin. As the holo played Luke saw Obi Wans face fall, he looked as if he had been stabbed and finally paused the recording at the point Luke had found it. Then Obi Wan knelt and asked Yoda to send him after the emperor because he couldn’t kill Anakin. Then he told Yoda that Anakin was like his brother, but Yoda told him that Anakin was consumed by Vader. Then they left the temple, there were images of the clean-up operation and the bodies were cremated then it went blank.  
  


‘There you see it Luke, that’s part of the Skywalker legacy.’   
‘And there you saw the moment Anakin Skywalker died, so from a certain point of view I never lied to you’  
Luke turned away from the security holo to see both Obi Wan and Anakin looking seriously across the hall where they too had been re-watching.   
  
‘Anakin I couldn’t kill you and I left you to a fate worse than death, for that I am truly sorry’ Obi Wan apologised  
‘Obi Wan I gave you no choice’ Anakin replied as if this was a discussion they had had rather frequently since his death.  
‘Well I hope you found the temple to your liking given its yours now young Luke’ Obi Wan steered the conversation back to more a more positive topic  
‘Its big Ben …. I am not sure what to do with it at the moment’ Luke responded   
‘I am sure you will do the right thing’ Obi Wan said with confidence  
  
‘Ben can I ask you something, well two somethings actually?’ Luke suddenly felt shy  
‘Go ahead Young Luke’ Obi Wan said gently  
‘Well when I was in the room of a thousand fountains you two were arguing about something, well I think it was more of a someone’ Luke asked  
‘Ah that would be Ahsoka, we would always argue about her training, most the other masters where under the impression she had two masters, both Anakin and myself but I assure you it was just your father … well mostly’ Obi Wan answered with a amused smile   
‘Obi Wan I am sure she considered both of us and possibly Plo Koon her master equally she was always better at that sort of thing than me’ Anakin chipped in  
  
‘She sounds great, why did she leave?’   
‘Palplatine needed to get rid of her so I was an easier target; he worked with the dark Jedi Beriss Offee to frame her for murder. The Jedi council expelled her and she never came back’ Anakin said darkly   
‘I am sorry Father, but she sounded great, maybe I could meet her sometime there are all sorts of force sensitive and ex-Jedi coming out of the wood work’ Luke tried to cheer his father up  
‘She is gone, she was good and she stood up to Vader. Gave him a run for his money to but in the end as with everyone he won and I lost’ Anakin sounded desolately sad   
‘Oh right’   
  
‘You had another question Luke’ Obi Wan prompted after a tense silence  
‘Um yer but I think I might be rather personal Ben …. Who was Satine?’ Obi Wans ghost seemed to almost fall backwards as Anakin’s face showed pain for his mentor and brother.  
‘Luke, Satine was Duchess of Mandalore, she had meet Obi when he was a Padawan. Well in the end they both chose duty and went their separate ways. Unlike me and your mother who thought we could do both, and look where that got us!’ Anakin tried to explain  
‘We were thrown back together during the clone wars, and we realised we both still harboured feelings for each other. We remained friends, throughout the war relishing any time spent together’ Obi Wan continued, a hint of loss in his voice   
‘Then Maul, the Sith Obi Wan killed when we first met resurfaced. Don’t ask me how, if there is one thing I have learnt is that you can’t stop death or bring people back. He hated Obi Wan and loved to cause him pain. Maul took over Mandalore, the Duchess called Obi Wan for help and he went. She was murdered in front in him’ Anakin concluded  
‘I am sorry Ben I wouldn’t have brought it up if I had known’  
  
‘Don’t worry Luke, though I have one question for you. How did you know about Asoka and Satine?’ Obi Wan deflected  
‘I saw visions through the force in certain rooms, those where the most confusing, but I also saw you duelling, Anakin in the archives and Obi Wan being given his position on the council’  
‘Well it seems that your connection to us allowed you to see the temple as it should have been in areas where we experienced great emotion’ Obi Wan said sounding like the wise Jedi he was  
‘Ooo the perfect Jedi admits to feeling emotion, now that is a first’ Anakin teased suddenly  
‘No it isn’t I admitted in front of Yoda my attachment to you, he always warned me only pain would come from maintaining our bond after your knighting but we needed it’ Obi Wan countered  
‘Sure right master, you would be dead for sure without that bond’ Anakin said sarcastically  
  


The bickering between the two friends continued as they walked towards the entrance. Occasionally they would stop to tell Luke about a certain area but mostly they acted like brothers. Luke was pleased to see them like this and even if it meant seeing them at their weakest, he was glad to have seen their memories of the temple in its heyday. He was almost sad when he reach the main gate and they hung back and remained in the temple.  
  
‘This is where we leave you young Luke’ Obi Wan said sadly   
‘We belong in the temple, and when you make your decision on where to start your academy you will belong there’ Anakin said suddenly serious  
‘How …’ Luke asked  
‘The Force and I am your father I am supposed to know these things’ Anakin said slightly smugly   
‘I believe you will know what to do with the temple as well if you look hard enough’ Obi Wan said with the up most confidence  
‘If you need us one of us will come, and don’t despair of the legacy given to you for you have experienced both light and dark and will make the right choices on your own’ Anakin said with the air of saying farewell  
‘Goodbye Luke, May the force be with you always’ Obi Wan uttered  
  


As Luke stood and watched the figurers turned and walked back into the temple which suddenly looked full of life. He watched as Obi Wan spoke to the imposing Jedi master from the council and Anakin approached an excitable young boy. Luke reflected this must have been what it was like; it was home and a place of friends, maybe even family, for the inhabitants. He would need to find somewhere like that for his academy.  
  


Then as Obi Wan and Anakin made their way into the depths of the temple the light faded and all that remained was the empty hall and a twisted gate, in that moment Luke vowed in their memory to make it full of life and light again.

**Author's Note:**

> Luke has very little context for the visions he sees.   
> He knows very little about Jedi culture and little to nothing at all about the events and circumstances of the clone wars other than the large battles.  
> I have left the visions vague and maybe not even all there (some are pretty abrupt), they are just snapshots.


End file.
